Is it goodbye or maybe hello
by Aleena-queen-of-the-damned
Summary: Kagome leaves after finding out something very important, She's pregnate. Who is the father? what does Sango know that the boys dont? what is Kagome hidding? SessKag
1. Goodbye well maybe not

Hey all this is Aleena just thought I'd ask everyone in there reviews if they find anything wrong just let me know and I'll try to change it!

* * *

"Goodbye" Kagome whispered as she looked back toward the village. Pinning a note to the well, she jumped in, tears streaming down her face. As the pink light surrounded her, she placed her hands on her slightly swollen stomach, smiling sadly to herself. She jumped out on the other side, sealed the well and walked into her house to see her family, and tell them of Kala. 

_**5 years later**_

"Mommy your home!" a young five year old girl said as she ran to her mother. Her long black hair flying behind her and her honey gold eyes shinning with happiness.

"Hey Baby, How are you?" She asked picking up her Daughter.

"I had fun! Uncle Souta taught me to take care of all the bullies at school who like to pick on me!" the little girl said smiling at her mother revealing two fangs.

"Just don't get into trouble remember what I taught you and they'll never pick on you again"

"Oh Kagome your home. The seal needs to be replaced it keeps glowing" Souta said as he walked over to her, broom in hand. He was know 16 and helped manage the shrine taking over Kagome's chores while Kala took over his.

"Alright, Kala have you finished your chores?"

"She still has to sweep the steps." Souta called seeing Kala about to answer yes. Kagome gave her daughter a look and she ran off taking a broom in her clawed hands to finish her chores. Kagome walked to the well house and sat down staring at her only connection to the love of her life. She didn't know where he was in the future or if he was even still alive that is.

"Mommy, uncle Souta told me to come tell you that you need to hurry for supper."

"Alright, come here and sit with mommy. The steps can wait." Kagome said smiling as she pulled her daughter into her lap.

"Mommy"

"What Kala?"

"Tell me about Daddy again." Kala said as she said staring at her mothers blue eyes.

"Alright, your daddy was a big strong demon from the west. He seemed cold and mean from far away, but once you got to know him he was so kind and loving. He had silver hair and Honey gold eyes like yours." Kagome said looking at her Daughter lovingly.

"Will I ever get to meet him?"

"Maybe one day" Kagome said standing up. Sitting Kala on the ground and walking toward the door. "After supper finish the steps"

"Yes mommy." Kala said following her mother. Suddenly a huge tentacle burst out of the well, grabbing a hold of Kala, who began screaming. "MOMMY! HELP ME!"

* * *

well there's Chapter one see yall next time!

Aleena The true queen of the damned


	2. meeting the gang agian

Hey all here's chapter 2! hope you enjoy and thanks to my reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting the gang again

"KALA!" Kagome screamed grabbing her bow and arrows along with the nearest weapon to her. Jumping in the well after her. The tentacle drug Kala out of the well and into Naraku's hands. Kagome jumped out of the well and saw who had her Daughter before snapping. "Put her down you Bastard."

"MOMMY HELP ME! MOMMY!" Kala screamed, Kagome ran toward her the sword she had grabbed drawn. She stabbed Naraku several times and managed to get Kala out of his grasp. Ignoring the group who was fighting him. "MOMMY!"

"Shhh baby its ok mommy's here, he wont hurt you" Kagome said soothing the child as another tentacle shot toward her.

"Mommy watch out!" Kala cried Kagome turned around just in time to put up a purifying shield, disintegrating him in a bright pink light. When it cleared there lay Onigumo. She walked over to him and bent down.

"Never touch my daughter, your bastard" She said stabbing him with her forgotten sword, killing him off completely. "Let's go Home Kala"

"Kagome?" one of the people said, Kagome turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha.

"OH my god! Kagome!" Sango cried hugging Kagome "is that her?"

"Yeah I'm going to say she's adopted so they don't know. I've already blocked her scent." Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Kagome-san who's the child?" Miroku asked seeing Kala.

"This is my adopted daughter Kala" Kagome said sitting down "Kala this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo."

"Kagome where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Some friends. I also know how to use my powers a bit better" Kagome said

"Does she have any powers?" Inuyasha asked trying to be nice. Kagome bent down and whispered something in Kala's ear. Kala nodded and smirked. Getting into a fighting stance she ran toward him unsheathing her claws. Scratching him as she ran past. Then ran back to Kagome.

"A demon Great have fun with that one Kagome" Inuyasha said starting to walk off.

"I'm a Miko- Demoness! Get it right ugly!" Kala said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Kala Laraine Amaya apologies right now! That wasn't nice and I know Grandma taught you better manners than that!" Kagome scolded her daughter.

"Sorry" Kala said looking at the ground. Kagome picked her up and walked next to Sango.

"Are you going to see him?"

"I don't know. I didn't plan on staying. If I do I have to go get Souta. He just turned 16 and mom died last summer with Gramps"

"You should, He's worried about you. I did what you asked" Sango said smiling at her friend.

"Thanks, you can tell me about it later after our baths." Kagome said as they entered the village. "Kami I can't believe its been 5 years"

"Guys me and Kagome are going to the springs. Stay here and watch the kids." Sango said as Kala and Shippo ran ahead. "And don't follow"

"Call him" Sango said as the two girls sat at the edge of the spring.

"Sango," Kagome said beginning to argue.

"No call him. You two made promises you made the choice. And it's been five years now call him" Sango said and she gave in grabbing the necklace bearing a lavender crescent moon facing the west. She held it tightly calling her love, her mate …

* * *

Well tell me what you think i'm just aclick away!


	3. Kala meet daddy

Hey everyone sorry for not updating yesterday! I had alot going on anyway heres the new chapter hope everyone likes it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Kala meet Daddy!**

…Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?" His voice called from behind her. She turned around, shot up, and ran over to embrace him. He hugged her back kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you so much!" she whispered into his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I missed you to love." He said pulling her closer. "Is our child here?"

"She's with Keade in the village." Kagome answered.

"Should I go get her and leave you to here alone for awhile?" Sango asked

"Sure, just come up with a good excuse for Inuyasha incase he wanders why your back and I'm not if he asks." Kagome said smiling gratefully at Sango, who smiled back before disappearing.

"why did you leave for five years?"

"I couldn't face Inuyasha. He wasn't ready to know." Kagome said burying her head in his chest as they sat down. They talked about what had happened during the past five years including every detail about Kala's life.

"Mommy!" Kala ran over to Kagome hugging her as Sango reappeared, laughing.

"I'm going to train Shippo some where near by. I'll meet you here soon." Sango said nodding toward Shippo on her shoulder.

"Alright. Kala I want you to meet daddy, Sesshomaru I want you to meet your daughter Kala." Kagome said smiling as Kala jumped into his lap and he hugged her lovingly.

"Kala would you like to live here with daddy?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"Yes! Please!"

"Alright but only if daddy say's we can bring Uncle Souta cause mommy cant leave him alone, since grandma died." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru who nodded. Kagome smiled as she kissed him. "Thank you, meet me in a week. I must collect the few remaining jewel shards hen we will go with you."

"Kagome get you and Kala's hair wet then we need to head back before they worry" Sango said as she walked back in with Shippo. Kagome nodded as she hugged Sesshomaru once more and got Kala's hair wet along with hers and changed their clothes.

* * *

Hey all There it is please review! and thanks to all those who already have! 


	4. Collecting the last Shards

Hey All. This is chapter four hope you like! thanks for all the reviews! Never knew i could write! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Collecting the last shards**

"Guys we need to collect the remaining shard, and fast because I left Souta alone" Kagome said smiling as she came back to the village.

"Why? Isn't he old enough to stay ay himself? Where's your mom?"

"Souta is only 16 in my time you have to be at 18 or older and mom and gramps died last summer. Kagome said sadly

"Let's head out. How many are we missing?"

"Koga's three and kohaku's" Kagome said looking at Sango.

"Lets get Koga's; Kagura said she'd bring his body when we defeated Naraku." Sango said "she also said she knew someone who might bring him back to lie if it's possible"

"Sango how old is Kohaku now?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the hut followed by the guys.

"16"

"Sango," Kagura spoke as she landed in front of them. She picked up Kohaku's body and walked over to them. "He's still alive but barley the jewel shard in his back keeps him alive but without it he won't live long. My friend also said his soul was to far gone for her to save him I'm sorry. Oh and Lady Kagome here and thank you for freeing us."

Kagome took the bundle and unwrapped what was inside. There in her hands was a sword, arrows, bow, daggers, and other various weapons. "Thank you"

"They were made for a priestess. You can use your powers through the weapons." Kagura said before disappearing. Kagome placed the weapons in various places on her body and the sword around her waist.

"Lets go" Kagome said picking up Kala as Shippo jumped up on her shoulder. As she walked ahead into the sun they noticed how she looked like a warrior than ever before. Her tight jeans and long sleeve black shirt fit her perfect body making her look graceful yet deadly and her long black hair waving in the light wind making her look determined.

"Momma, what are you going to do about your job?" Kala asked innocently.

"I'll just leave, they have nothing on me once Uncle Souta is here" Kagome answered as Sango caught up with them.

"Kagome what did you do in the future?"

"Fought. I was a leader of a feared group, they taught me to fight and defend myself. Don't worry its easy to get out of they know of my past and my duty. I joined when I turned 16."

"Wow did you ever get hurt."  
"No underestimated but never injured" Kagome said and they walked in silence till they reached Kouga's territory. He immediately came.

"Kagome have you come to be my mate?"

* * *

Well thats it! hope you enjoyed as always if you have any problemswith it justlet me know! 


	5. Kouga now an enemy?

Hey everyone i'm glad that yall like it and sorry it took me a while to get this up! I was celebrating my birthday yesterday then had a ball game to play at! i'm in my school pepe band well enjoy! I dont own the spng two rivers either but at the current moment i cant rember who sings it! sorry**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Kouga now an enemy**

"No Kouga. I came for your shards. We need them to complete the jewel." Kagome said calling the jewel shards to her and fusing them with the rest of the jewel. Giving hem no time to protest.

"Kagome who's the girl?"

"My daughter Kala. I adopted her in my village." Kagome said taking her daughters hand and walking away.

"Kagome, it's almost dark. Stay here tonight and continue in the morning" Kouga suggested planning to try and make her his mate during the night.

"Fine but only for the night and don't try anything" Kagome said turning around, the whole group following. Kouga showed them to where they would sleep and lead Kagome and Kala away. "What do you want Kouga?"

"You he said pushing her up against the wall. Kala ran forward trying to save her mother. Kouga just shoved her against the wall repeatedly still holding on to Kagome.

"Kouga don't touch my pup." Kagome said in a dangerous voice. Her eyes turned black as she drew to daggers and turned the tables. She held each dagger at his throat, glaring down at him. "You know what happened last time someone tried to take me against my will?"

"What?" he asked gulping at the look on her face.

"Their blood ended up on my blade and their bodies dumped in the near bye ditch. They didn't have a quick death either but since you have a clan to protect I'll let you live with a painful reminder." She lifted up her dagger and ran it across his cheekbone creating a scar then in his shoulder she carved a crescent moon with a 'k' in the center. "You've been marked in defeat Kouga; I will kill you when your heir is old enough to take over. Remember that."

"YAY mommy!" Kala said running over to her. Kagome picked her up and comforted her daughter when she began sobbing.

"Hush Kala everything's alright."

"He almost hurt you mommy. I thought I'd lost you!" Kala cried.

"Baby momma's strong, you'll never lose me, you're a part of me I love you" Kagome said as she ran her fingers through her daughters black hair. She'd been lucky; Kala wasn't a henyou but a full blooded demon.

"You promise"

"I promise baby" Kagome ran out of the cane and into the forest. She then jumped into a tree.

_"Grains of sand slip through your hands_

_Never ceasing time,_

_Fold your hand in silent prayer_

_Internal piece you'll find_

_Like two rivers flow_

_To the open sea_

_Someday we'll reunite_

_For all eternity_

_Let the rain falling on you face_

_Run into your eyes_

_Can you see the rainbow now_

_Through the stormy skies _

_Like two rivers flow_

_To the open sea_

_Someday we'll reunite_

_For all eternity_

_Like two rivers flow_

_To the open sea_

_Someday we'll reunite_

_For all eternity_

_Standing in to rising tide_

_Heaven's light shines on you_

_On you_

_Test the sea rising at your feet_

_How far can you go _

_Till you need gods helping hand_

_To ride the undertow_

_Like two rivers flow_

_To the open sea _

_Someday we'll reunite _

_For all eternity_

_Someday we'll reunite_

_For all eternity_

_For all eternity"_ Kagome sang trying to get her daughter to sleep. She was unaware of her on looker. He jumped into the tree, pulling her into his lap.

* * *

Hey all hope you enjoyed hopefully I'll be able to post chapter sisx tomarrow but i'm having family over so i dont know if i will! 


	6. Shippo's new father and telling the lord

Hey all sorry it took so long to update. here's chap 6!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Shippo's new father and telling the lords**

"Sesshy'" Kagome said leaning against him.

"Did that wolf try anything?"

"Don't worry I took care of it" Kagome said kissing him. "I love you sesshy"

"I love you to kio." He whispered resting his head on her shoulder looking at their child. "He harmed her didn't he?"

"Yes and once he has an heir and its old enough to take over I'll kill him. But I won't leave his clan with out a leader."

"You are noble my mate" Sesshomaru said he then took their daughter from her and held the child's small form in his hands. "I didn't get a chance to acknowledge her at her birth. She is currently a bastard child."

"Then bless her. I know you love her just as much as I." Kagome said he nodded and kissed his daughters forehead. A small purple crescent moon formed on her forehead and glowed slightly.

"Now all demons know the west had an heir,"

"Do they know who it is?"

"No they wont know until you tell them and they see her mark." Sesshomaru said kissing Kagome one last time. "Now I must go and explain this to the other lords"

"I'll see you in two days time my love" Kagome said letting him go.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yes Shippo come up here with me." Kagome said as she helped her adopted son into the tree.

"Momma, will Sesshomaru be my daddy to?"

"I don't know baby, but I'll talk to him about it" Kagome said kissing Shippo's forehead. Shippo was now nine. He jumped onto another tree branch to sleep.

"Goodnight momma"

"Goodnight my son" Kagome said watching her children sleep. _'Sesshy?'_

_'Yes Kagome?'_

_'May I bring Shippo with me; he sees me as his mother and needs a father figure in his life. I don't think a woman should raise the boy by herself. He needs to know things only a man can teach him'_

_'I don't mind love, whatever makes you happy'_

_'Thank you sesshy' _Kagome thought falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Have you truly taken a mate? Will Rin have a new mother?" Rin asked as she ran up to him.

"Yes Rin also a sister and a brother." Sesshomaru answered as he continued walking ignoring the rest of Rin's questions; soon she got bored and ran off to bother the maids.

"Lord Sesshomaru the other lords are here to meet with you." He nodded at Jaken's words and made his way to the conference room.

"Lord Ashi, Twan, Ceadmon."

"Lord Ceadmon. You suddenly have a mate and heir, how old is this heir?"

"She's five Lord Twan" Sesshomaru said sitting down.

"Why has it taken so long for you to accept this child?"

"We've had some difficulties; my mate has a duty she must complete before returning to the west she has been away for the past five years with her family and completing this duty."

"I see and you said it was a female correct"

"Yes lord Ashi"

* * *

Well she's almost done! lol only two more chapters to go! please review. 


	7. The lord's acceptance and Inuyasha

Hey all, I'm sorry that its taken me so long to update! but here lately I've been really busy spending time with my boyfriend and finishing up stuff at school.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**The lord's acceptance and Inuyasha's reaction**

"Well then we congratulate you, you've fathered the first female heir to the lands in over four centuries."

"I was beginning to think you had a problem lord Ceadmon, Lord Ashi" Sesshomaru said his voice getting colder.

"Not at all Lord Sesshomaru Now what is your mate's duty and how close is it to being completed?"

"She is the protector of the Shikon no Tama, they are on the last shard" Sesshomaru answered.

"She travels with Inuyasha; does he know the child is yours?"

"No in her village it is common for women to take in orphaned children. They think she adopted her.

"Very well we will be staying here till she returns to her rightful place"

"Kagome!" Sango's voice rang through the trees. Kagome woke at the same time Shippo did. They both jumped down and ran to Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, Kala safely in Kagome's arms.

"Momma, are we going again?" Kala asked, Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Let's head to Keade's. I must go get Souta" Kagome said as they began their journey home.

"Kagome does this mean you're not leaving again?" Sango asked

"Yes in a way, but I need to tell you all something when we get to Keade's" Kagome said, the walk took all day and was done in complete silence. Each person wandering what Kagome had to tell them. Shippo already knew and Sango had a good idea but the others were clueless.

"Lady Kagome what is it you needed to tell us?" Miroku asked as they entered Keade's hut.

"Sit down; I don't want any one to interrupt." Kagome said they sat down and she began. "Guys I'm leaving again."

"What? Where?"

"Inuyasha I said not to interrupt! I'm leaving to take my place as a lady. I've lied to you and before I leave I want to set things strait," Kagome paused "Kala wasn't adopted. She's my daughter and I'm going to live with her father"

"Whose the father Lady kagome" Miroku asked Sango raised her head ready to defend Kagome from Inuyasha's reaction.

"Sesshomaru" She said quietly fearing Inuyasha's reaction.

"Kagome did he rape you?"

"No Inuyasha he didn't" Kagome answered

"How could you? How could you sleep with him! He's the enemy! Not only did you sleep with him you had a child with him! You know what will happen if he doesn't accept her!"

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome said "I know what would have happened but he's already accepted her and me, He's even accepted Shippo! Inuyasha I love him and I hoped you'd accept that!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said seeing the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Kags I'm sorry. I just don't want to see him hurt you. You're like my little sister. If you love him fine but if he hurts you I'll kill him"

"Thanks Inu. Now I have to leave tomorrow after I get Souta and bring him back with me" Kagome said getting ready for bed along with everyone else. After they were all asleep Inuyasha snuck out to get a farewell gift for Kagome.

* * *

There you go chapter 7! please review.


	8. Kagome's gifts and meeting with the lord

hey all heres the final chapter! sorry it took me so long to update been very busy with the school and band!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Kagome's gifts and meeting with the lords**

"Kagome wake up" Inuyasha said waking her up "Go get your brother I want to give you something"

Kagome smiled kissing her daughters forehead, she left the hut, returning an hour later with her brother, Souta. "Souta I want you to meet Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, everyone this is my brother Souta."

"Hello Souta are you my uncle?" Shippo asked as they all began talking.

"Hey Kagome"

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"Um... I wanted to give you something. Most likely you will be going strait to see the lords when you arrive so I wanted to give you these. So that you look like a proper lady"

"Thanks Inu." Kagome unwrapped the package to reveal beautiful Kimonos. One for each of them. "Here Souta Shippo can show you how to out it on."

The boys smiled and disappeared into Keade's back room. They came out moments later in formal hoaris and hakamas. Shippo's was green and black while Souta's was blue and black. Next Kagome and Kala disappeared, and reappeared. Kagome wore a simple dark purple kimono with a lavender obi and a lavender crescent moon on the back. Kala was in a pink kimono with a lighter pink obi. Kagome braided Kala's hair and put a crescent moon clip in her hair. She left her own hair down.

"Kagome this is mine and Miroku's gift." Sango said as she placed a silver clip in her hair it had a small purple crescent moon in the center and a bracelet that had silver moon fazes dangling from it. She hugged each of her friends and walked out, Shippo on her shoulder Kala's hand in hers and Souta beside her.

"Thanks guys I'll try and write often, don't worry I'll be fine" Kagome said before walking to the well

'Kagome' He thought feeling the familiar tug. "I must leave for the time being" he addressed the lords and left.

"Kags" He whispered coming up behind her. She laughed at him.

"Hey sesshy, stop while I introduce my brother Souta. Souta this is Sesshomaru" Kagome said Souta bowed respectfully and sesshomaru nodded in return, "Lets go home Sesshy"

"Wait momma what about Kohaku?" Shippo asked

"Oh yeah sesshy will you do me a favor?"

"What Love?"

"Revive Sango's brother if you can please" kagome pleaded, he just nodded and sped off.

* * *

"Exterminator," Sesshomaru said as he entered the village, Sango came out and bowed to him.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru?"

"Show me to your brother" Sesshomaru said coldly, Sango smiled leading him to where Kohaku lay. He looked at the boy, drawing the tensiga he swiftly cut through the boy. He began breathing and the jewel shard flew form his back into Sango's hands.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru and tell Kagome I said thank you also" he nodded leaving her to tend to her brother the jewel shard safely in his hand. He picked up Kagome and flew west with the children.

"Kagome the lords wish to meet with you and Kala. I also want to take Souta and Shippo to meet them also." Sesshomaru said and kagome nodded as she followed Sesshomaru into the large dinning hall. "Lord Ceadmon, Twan, Ashi, My mate Kagome, my daughter Kala, our adopted son Shippo and her brother Souta."

"Ahh lady Kagome, I trust your duty has been completed"

"Yes milord, the Shikon no Tama had been completed and Naraku has been defeated." Kagome replied bowing,

"Very well Sesshomaru, you've chosen well. She is a rare beauty. Though human she still produced you a full blooded heir."

"How did this happen any way?"

"I believe it was my Miko powers. Though I am not completely sure, Kala is a miko demoness"

"Yes that explains a lot." Lord Ashi spoke quietly smiling at the family "by the way Sesshomaru how is your brother? How did he take the news about the child?"

"He seems fine and took the news fairly well" Sesshomaru said

"Well then we must be going" All three lords left the new family alone and returned to their lands.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru eventually had another child. A boy which they named Koji, he and his siblings rarely fight and get along greatly. Inuyasha moved into the hpalace a few months before Koji's birth and Kagome allowed him to use the jewel to revive Kikyo. They now live happily with their twin daughters Keita and Kyoko.

As for Sango and Miroku they got married not long after Kagome began living at the castle and now had four children, two boys and two girls, Kenichi, Keiichi, Missoin, and Sessoin. Kohaku also lives in the village with Sango desperately trying to court Keita.

* * *

Alright this is it! and some have reveiwed with requests and confusion, if your requests weren't changed sorry, mostlikely i didnt have time. also fot the confusion on weither Kagome is human or deamon, if i didnt say before she is still human, when she mated with Sesshomaru her powers and physical abilities where hightened but she is still human. Sorry for the confusion! also i am startinga new stroy! its called women or men, please check it out! 


End file.
